Orphaned
by InkTear
Summary: When Bella's orphaned and has shut herself up and vows to never open up again, will Edward be an exception?
1. Chapter 1

Orphaned

Written by: Ink Tear  
Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight or its characters!  
Music: Vienna - The Fray

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

_Augh, motion sickness..._I was on the bus, I was moving to a new town to forget all the tragedy that happened in Phoenix, Arizona, even where i was going. Everyone had left me, and the only place I had left to stay was this town.

A town called Forks in Washington. I had a house there, at least my father had left it for me from his will. I was grateful, no doubt but I couldn't help but to feel fragile and hopeless.

"Oh...", I said to myself as I saw the sign Forks, Washington 5 miles. I looked through the window with my glazed eyes to see only the green moss covered town. As the bus came to a halt, I unloaded my belongings into my father's house.

The bus drove away, and I slowly unlocked the door and all the furniture was there. Nothing was removed and so I squinted my eyes to imagine, if only for a moment, to see my family in the living room, watching TV or sitting in the dining table with loud conversations flowing through. My eyes started to tear up as nostalgia grew stronger.

"No." I told myself, "No." I unpacked slowly, I had too much time, and I had no use for them. After I finished unpacking, and arranging my room, I did laundry, vaccumming, dishes, every house chore I could find.

There was one room I didn't want to walk into. Charlie's room, but I was going to, even if it was going to make it harder for me, I was walking towards it unconsciensely. Turning the doorknob, my lip quivered, but I knew I was going to have to do this sooner or later.

It was mostly empty. There was the bed, plain white sheets, plain white pillow, plain white blanket, plain wooden ol' bed. Then there was a dusty window, it was so dusty, I came back with a wash cloth to clean this room. I was cleaning every room in the house, so why not this room also?

As I leaned it to undust the window, I saw a note.

"I love you, Bella. Love, Charlie." My eyes were screaming at me, but I refused to give in to it and resumed to cleaning the room again.

"Ding Dong" The doorbell went off, I searched for my voice and when I found it, I let out a hoarse "Come in."

"Hey Bella, I heard you moved in today," it was Billy, "So how are you? Are you liking it here?"

I just replied with a short nod and a yes. Behind him was Jacob Black. He seemed to have pity in his eyes and I got angry. I told myself that I was strong, and I needed no sympathy for this, I was fine. Just fine...

I continued to keep my straight mask on untill Billy asked, "Would you like to move in with us?"

My eyes grew wide, my false hope rose, I couldn't be excited right now. Not when I just lost everything, I just couldn't risk it anymore. I've gotten up to this point, I can't just let all that go. And if i grew attached to them, and if I lost them too...I don't know how I would live if I will at all...

"Thank you, but I'm fine here and thanks for the truck." a short polite reply, and i got the chance to thank him for the truck he gave me so generously.

Jacob stared at me with an emotion that I didn't catch on. We continused standing there akwardly untill Billy said, "Let's go Jacob."

"But...Billy...We can't...augh...okay." Jacob hesitated..._what was that?_ Did he feel bad for me? Hah, like i needed anymore pity, I already over fed myself with that. I closed the door, after my small "bye" to shun them outside.

* * *

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was infront of Bella's house, I only faintly remembered her in my past years, but just couldn't get a clear picture of her.

Billy hit the doorbell, and started asking her simple questions, and I saw her. She was beautiful but she was depressed, that didn't give a clear statement, but that's the closest i can get. Well, after hearing her story, I'd be worse then her right then. Seeing her sadness in her, i wanted to just tell her that everything was going to be fine, but i didn't know or gurantee that.

"Would you like to move in with us"? my father asked. That question just rang through my head, if she could, i could do so much for her. I noticed that her eyes grew wide and hope spread across her face, but she replied no. Her head seemed to say the opposite from what her heart said.

When she looked at me, i couldn't hide the emotion, i longed to reach out, and hold her and just comfort her from all that she's been through, all that i kno or not.

"Let's go Jacob." My father commanded me, but i couldn't let her go just like that and i gave up, getting the final glimpse of her, she closed the door on both me and Billy.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

As their car drove away, i remembered that i had school tomorrow. _Augh...school._ School, it was going to be bothering to go through the new girl routine, but it was going to be time consuming so that was good.

I drove to school on my red truck that Billy had generously given me, and as soon as I got there...I saw a pair of golden eyes staring...emotionless.

* * *

**This is my first time writing. **

**Please review and tell me if i should continue or quit.**

**Thankyou, hope you enjoyed it-**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

I forgot about fanfiction after Breaking Dawn came out...  
So, this story'll be going on a permanent hiatus.

* * *

_"...always smile" -almost lover_


End file.
